


Any Other Name

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [22]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Deacury Week 2019, M/M, Prompt: People call him John - not that that’s his name.”, Rockstar Freddie, Sort of Dirty Dancing AU, Student John, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, day three, implied student/teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Freddie is a Rockstar, John on is vacation at a summer camp and he’s Freddie’s Student. And their relationship is everything.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Deacury Week 2019





	Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little worried about this one but the idea kind of hit me when I read the Prompt.

The summer I went to a songwriting class people called me Johnny but that’s not my name. It was a nickname. 

My actually name is John Deacon but that’s wasn’t my name either, not to him.

Freddie Mercury. The great singer and songwriter, Freddie Mercury.

I was surprised when I first met him in class mixed in with silly vacation going girls and boys. He was the last person to be there.

I was shocked when he talked to me because he was a rock star and I was just some dweeb carrying a guitar.

I was carrying a guitar. 

The guitar became the instrument he taught the class with. A way for me to start talking to him, a reason for late night visits to his cabin on the lake. To indulge a connection.

In those hot nights in the small hours of the morning every barrier we had not to have a relationship fell away.

And we had so many reasons; he was a rockstar, I was a fan, we were also teacher and student respectively, there was also the age gap. Freddie was older and I was younger 

So much younger. I was 16 and a half that summer. 

If the paparazzi got a hold of anything there would be horrible repercussions so we kept it a secret.

Which I think made everything more softer, magical and all consuming. He was a summer fling some would say if I mentioned him, I don’t, because even though our relationship lasted only a single summer, it impacted me and makes my life complicated even now.

Because he changed everything, I was or could have been. 

I was his and he was mine.

His Lover, his friend, his secret, his boy, darling and his… Deaky.

Deaky. And never John or Johnny. That’s the way it’s been since. I found myself with him. Some people may still call me John but I don’t answer to that name. It’s dead.

And I am Deaky, and I will be Deaky.

Always.


End file.
